


Not Fair

by Bloodyshadow1



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Adult Situations, F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyshadow1/pseuds/Bloodyshadow1
Summary: Thronecoming second year, and for the second year in a row Raven Queen was chosen to be queen for the night.  But now Thronecoming is over and Apple White is found in the hallways crying her eyes out over Raven. What happened, why is she crying, how will Raven and her friends deal with the crying princess?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took a very long time to write, I started it in September and it was supposed to be a short little one shot, but it sort of took over and got to be 18 pages long. The last few months have been killer, at my job holiday time is the busiest time of the year like most professions, but my company decided to fire half their staff a few weeks before Black Friday and it was just a mess, then I lost my job early December because management was switching around and the new manager needed to assert his authority. But whatever, I know you all don’t care about this, I just wanted to give an explanation if the story’s flow seems off, since it is due to the increase in length and due to not being able to write taking up so much of my time I was never in the same mindset.   
> Just a warning this is not part of my After Ever After series, it could be seen as part of it but its reader’s choice and for my perspective this is just a one shot about Apple getting drunk and confronting Raven. I hope you enjoy all the same and like always I don’t own just writing fanfiction.

The second Thronecoming for their time at Ever After came and went without much fuss. The previous year had been exciting enough for everyone so the calm nature of the event wasn’t a letdown. Raven had been crowned Thronecoming Queen, the second year in a row, Briar, Blondie, and Ashlynn worried that Apple would take it as a slight despite voting for Raven herself. But to their relief no one clapped harder or cheered louder than Apple when that crown went on Raven’s head. The most exciting thing that happened all night was that someone, most likely Sparrow Hood had spiked the punch.

“You know compared to last year’s Thronecoming season this year was pretty tame,” Maddie said as she walked with some of the other girls back to the girl’s dorm. It had been, but most of the other girls weren’t complaining. “No exploring each other’s stories, no making bunnies fall in love, no breaking evil riddleish curses, no nothing,” the hatter said disappointed. 

“I supposes so, but tame doesn’t always mean bad,” Cupid said a matter-of-factly. She had enjoyed her night overall. The dance had been full of couples full of love and wallflowers brimming with potential relationships just waiting to happen. And as a future love goddess Cupid got some of the overflow from those hormonal emotional powered kegs known as teenagers. 

“I must agree with my sweet Hatter, on this matter,” Kitty said grabbing on to Maddie’s arm while Maddie giggled at the rhyme. “Tame is another word for boring, the most hexciting thing that happened this year was someone spiking the punch. And spiking it weakly at that,” she grumbled, insulted more at the prank done poorly than the prank itself. 

“It was probably Sparrow,” Cerise chimed in, walking in step with Darling, close but not touching, thought their hands seemed to brush against each other every other step a keen eyed observer would notice. “The need to cause trouble, but lacking the means or ability to do it right, that just screams my idiot cousin.” 

“Next time he should just let Faybelle or me to do the spiking, it would have been more enjoyable for everyone,” Kitty moaned once more. “I suppose we should be happy for Raven winning thronecoming queen for the second year in a row, but even that was predictable. Now that she has full control of her magic and proved to the school how sickeningly sweet she is and won’t ever become a villain, well the masses love her.” 

“I mean it’s great that Raven won thronecoming queen,” Cerise said defending her friend, “but you can’t exactly say it was boring, not with Darling being crowned her king,” she said elbowing the knight beside her. 

Darling’s face was as red as the moment she was called up to the stage, “I was just as surprised as everyone else, but Daring and Dexter seemed to know seeing as they pushed me onto the stage. I wouldn’t of thought that Daring would have willingly given up the spotlight for me, or that Dexter would give up the chance to dance with Raven.” 

“You’ve been kicking both of their butts in hero classes since you were revealed to be the White Knight back home,” Maddie said, “I know almost all the boys in school prefer you to your brothers and since you’ve been the one saving damsels more often than either of them I can say that most of the girls feel the same. Most would kill to be in Raven’s place, dancing in the arms of the beautiful and powerful Darling Charming,” she said elbowing Darling and giving her a wink. 

“Maddie stop it, you’re embarrassing her,” Cerise said growling more than she intended. 

“Careful Cerise,” Kitty teased, “if you growl like that strangers might confuse the sounds of friendly ribbing for a wild wolf defending her mate.” 

That shut the hooded girl up; she had almost forgotten that Kitty knew her secret. She wanted to shoot something back at the girl, but she also didn’t want to push Kitty too far. She wouldn’t just tell everyone in the school to be cruel, but if she thought it was funny or was pushed too far…, well her pride wasn’t’ worth the risk to her family. 

“I don’t mind,” Darling said cutting in, “she-wolves tend to be the most vicious in the wild in protecting the ones they care about. I would be honored if Cerise defended me with such vigor.” And just like that the knight cut through Kitty’s fun and made a small part of Cerise swooned at the rescue, a very small part, the wolf girl would insist later that night. 

Kitty just pouted not able to tease Cerise and before she could say anything else Darling just plowed on, “I hope Apple’s doing alright, I mean she’s been having a hard time ever since she was replaced by Raven as the most popular girl in the school. She’s seemed to be better, but I saw her leave while I was dancing with Raven on stage,” Darling said worry clear in her voice. 

“Yeah, I mean it couldn’t imagine how horrible Apple must be feeling,” Kitty said getting that mischievous look in her eye. “I mean her Princess Charming dancing with her… her villain up on stage because everyone decided that they liked her better than the princess in the story, it’s got to be a blow the ego to someone like Apple.” 

“I wouldn’t be too concerned with Apple Kitten,” Maddie said in a scolding tone. It was more of a warning than anything else and Kitty knew that as sweet as her Hatter was, she wasn’t one to be pushed. “When Raven was crowned the belle of the ball no one clapped harder, cheered louder, or smiled wider for Raven’s success than our fair Apple White.” 

“That’s good,” Cerise said plainly, she didn’t care too much for Apple herself, the princess always came across as self-absorbed and vain. Still, she was also a decent enough person when it didn’t come to her story and Raven cared about her opinion more than she wanted to admit. Besides, Apple was surprisingly strong for a prissy princess, not many would admit their mistakes and actually go through with making up for them, like Apple did riding out against the Evil Queen to put her back behind glass. 

“I’m glad,” was all Darling said as she gripped Cerise’s hand a bit tighter than she wanted to. But Cerise squeezed back just as strong to let her know it was alright. 

The four of them walked back to the dorms in silence until at the same moment they all sensed something wrong. Cerise and Kitty were able to hear it due to their animal ears being much more sensitive than human ears. Maddie had a different way of becoming aware as she felt the plot surge forward. Darling on the other hand had a special sense, one apparently her family of Charmings had, the ability to sense when a damsel was in distress. The four of them dashed towards the sound in the hall far faster than the school handbook would allow, but hey, they were rebels after all, most of them anyway. 

It wasn’t a surprise for any of them that they found a crying maiden at the end of their dash was a maiden in distress. What they didn’t expect after their short sprint was Ashlynn and Briar comforting a bawling Apple White. They had seen Apple cry, several times in fact given how sensitive and sheltered she was. But she had always managed to cry so dignified and graceful, now she was…, not. Tears were running down her face ruining her makeup and instead of delicate ladylike cries, they were loud, kind of ugly, sobs as she clung to Briar who looked just as surprised as the new arrivals at Apple’s present state. 

For a moment six of the seven girls just looked at each other in silence with only Apple’s sobs and her mumbled words filled the dark corridor. “Hey girls,” Ashlynn said breaking the awkward silence, “did you guys have fun at the dance?” 

“Oh it was hattastic,” Maddie said her face briefly, “the music was great, and they had those little delicious sandwiches being passed around.” But just as quickly as her smile came it went, “what’s going on with Apple, is she okay,” she asked about her co-president. 

“Yeah,” Ashlynn said hesitantly as she saw the other girls nervously twitching, the four of them were in great shape so none of them were out of breathe. Now they were just full of nervous energy since they had been expecting a fight and came in to see…, this. Darling had even managed to find a sword somehow, the princess didn’t even have a purse or a scabbard but she had somehow managed to smuggle one of her swords into the dance. “Someone apparently spiked the punch and Apple had a few glasses, she’s an emotional drunk.” 

“How did Little Miss Fairest get drunk off that weak sauce,” Kitty asked. “I mean Wonderland Water’s stronger than the stuff Sparrow put in the punch.” 

“Apple’s always been weak to any type of alcohol,” Briar said shifting her tearful friend so they’d both be more comfortable. “Once at a sleepover at my place back in middle school, I snuck some of my mom’s booze from the cabinet. Most of us didn’t feel a thing and stopped after one sip since it tasted aweful. Apple on the other hand took one sip and got really…, out there. Like she gets in her own head and gets really self-reflective.” 

“So then what’s the matter with the little princess now,” Kitty said trying to sound as uncondescending as possible. And failing. 

“I don’t know,” Ashlynn said with a glare. “She’s been crying ever since we got out here and most of her words are mumbled. So far we’ve been able to get out ‘Raven, villain, and unfair,’ between the bouts of tears.” 

“I guess we were wrong and Apple is upset that she didn’t win thronecoming queen,” Maddie observed. 

“Maybe, but she seemed fine at first,” Briar said struggling over the volume of Apple’s sobs. “I’m sure she’ll be fine in the morning, she probably just has to sleep it off. We just need to get her back to her room and put her to bed, then we can put this whole thing behind us.” 

At the mention of Raven’s name Apple’s cries subsided, “Raven,” she said unsteadily as she rose to her feet. “I need to see Raven,” she said not caring about the others around her. 

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” Cerise spoke up, “Raven left the dance after your dance,” she said to Darling. “She’s probably back in her room now, if Apple’s this upset over the Thronecoming results do we want her seeing Raven like this.” 

“That’s a good point,” Darling agreed, “Raven and Apple have a deep, special bond. It’s strong, but also pretty fragile, if Raven sees Apple acting like the spoiled princess she used to be over not getting her way, it could really hurt how she sees her. Not to mention if, Apple wakes up and remembers acting like her old self, she’ll never forgive herself.” 

“She’s being a bit of a crybaby but it’s not that bad,” Briar said defending her best friend.

Before they could decide anything though Apple started her own way back to the dorms, at least she started to before collapsing against a wall. “That girl is really uncoordinated when she’s buzzed,” Kitty noted. 

“Listen Apple’s going to go to her room no matter what we do,” Darling said to the other girls every now and then glancing to see what Apple was stumbling into next. It was a wall again, but she almost smashed her head into a trophy case making all the other girls wince. “Cerise, you’re the fastest, you run ahead to Raven and Apple’s room and tell Raven what happened and that she shouldn’t take what Apple says personally.” 

“You got it babe,” Cerise said without thinking, as she dashed away with speed only a werewolf could muster. 

“Raven will forgive Apple for anything Darling,” Kitty said. “Last year she unleashed her evil mother onto Ever After and was forgiven, I don’t think anything Apple says in a drunken rant will change her opinion of her. We don’t need to coddle her.” 

“Maybe so,” Maddie said popping in between them, “but I think she’d appreciate a warning all the same. What do you think we should do with Apple,” she said nodding her head over to Apple. 

“I’ll take her to her room,” Darling said walking over to the stumbling princess and picking her up as if she was made of feathers. 

“What are you doing Darling,” Apple whined, “put me down. I need to talk to Raven.” 

“Raven’s in your room Apple, I’m carrying you so you will actually make it there. Raven wouldn’t forgive me if I let you stumble back covered in bruises.” Darling shifting to give Apple a piggyback ride opposed to the traditional princess carry. Cerise wasn’t exactly the jealous type but she took exception with Apple, Darling couldn’t blame her girlfriend given that she was supposedly Apple’s destined true love. It would also be better for both of them, now that Darling was taking hero classes she realized how much of a toll it took just carrying someone flat since she had to do it hours at a time as extra credit. This way hopefully Apple would pass out from her alcohol induced state and sleep it off before she even found Raven. 

“Okay, your back’s pretty comfy anyway,” Apple said mostly muffled and sounding tired. The other girls followed in tow, they were worried about their friends, but none of them could resist a good drama either. 

“Hey Darling,” Apple managed to mumble coherently, “you’re gay right,” she didn’t ask accusingly or anything, more of a gently curiosity. 

“Yes Apple, I’m a lesbian,” Darling said completely unafraid, she had come out months ago to the whole school. There had been attempts at bullying at first, you couldn’t physically intimidate a girl who goes around fighting and riding dragons for fun. There were attempts at verbal and emotional bullying but Darling had a wit as quick as her sword and even better friends and family who rushed to defend her honor even quicker than she was. It hurt still that people judged her for her sexuality, but friendship and love helped negate a lot of the pain. The sheer amount of cute girls that had thrown themselves at her in the spirit of experimenting helped at first until she found out the reasons why they were experimenting. That realization hurt worse than anything the bullies did. Still it got her to Cerise, and her wolf’s affection helped a lot more than any amount of pretty little princesses who wanted to be gay for a day to tell their grandchildren they once dated a Charming. 

“Okay,” Apple said half drunk and half asleep and for a little while she was quiet. Until out of the blue she suddenly asked, “do you love Raven?” 

Darling was always a graceful princess whether in dance class or clashing swords, but even she couldn’t’ help but stumble at Apple’s surprising question. She managed to catch herself before the two of them fell to the ground. “No Apple, I’m not in love with Raven. Why would you think that.” 

“Well you like girls, Raven’s gorgeous, and sweet, and funny, and powerful, and your amazing to. You like girls so how couldn’t you be in love with Raven,” Apple countered back. “Not to mention the two of you looked good together when you were dancing under the spotlight.” 

“We danced because Raven was voted Thronecoming Queen and I was voted Thronecoming King. I care about Raven like a sister, but I would have danced with anyone who the school voted for,” Darling insisted. 

“The two of you did look good together,” Apple said almost sadly. 

Darling tried to get the other girls to get the other girls to step in and say something but the rest of them seemed more than happy to keep their mouths shut. ‘Cowards,’ Darling mumbled under her breathe, “Listen Apple. I love Raven like a sister, just like I love you like a sister too. Now you’re clearly not in the right mind so let’s get you to bed so you can wake up like the princess you were born to be,” Darling said trying to appeal to Apple’s fixation on her destiny to try and get her back to normal.” 

“I don’t want to,” Apple said clearer than anything she said all night, Darling almost turned around to see if it was still Apple she was carrying around. But before anyone could comment on her sudden moment of sobriety, Apple’s voice fell again, “I-I need to see Raven Darling, I need to talk to her.” 

Darling wanted to talk her out of it, but she knew it was futile just from their brief scraps of conversation and the other princess’s mumbles she seemed even more stubborn than normal Apple. Their group arrived at Apple and Raven’s dorm in a matter of minutes, “let me go in first Apple,” Darling said after placing Apple onto the ground as softly as she could. Apple started to protest, but Darling held up her hand firmly. 

“Apple I know you want to see Raven as soon as possible,” Darling said to calm her down, “but if you’re looking to drop some bombs on your relationship with her, I would clean yourself up if I were you,” Darling said gesturing to Apple’s swollen eyes. Apple was still cute, but she didn’t glow with her normal beauty, not with red eyes, runny makeup tears streaming down her face, and constantly sniffing. “You might be the fairest one of all Apple, but not even you can look good after crying as much as you have been. Just give me five minutes to make sure Raven’s awake while you compose yourself and think of what you’re going to say.” 

Apple sighed, “fine Darling, you win, I’ll fix myself up for 5 minutes while you talk to Raven,” she conceded. “I don’t want her seeing me like this,” she added. 

“Yeah you wouldn’t want your villain seeing you with those raccoon eyes,” Kitty chimed in motioning her hands to circle her eyes to mock Apple. 

Apple looked like she was going to deck Kitty in the face if not for Briar and Ashlynn pulling out a hand mirror and makeup case to fix herself up. She looked like she still wanted to brawl like a drunk in a tavern but she resigned herself to being fixed up. Darling took the opportunity to slip into the princess and ‘villain,’ of Snow White’s room. Raven was still awake even though she had changed out of the Thronecoming gown that Lizzie had put together for her and was in her pajamas. Cerise was there looking like the wild beauty she was when she raced down the corridors of the dorm to warn Raven about Apple’s current state. Darling shook her head though, it wasn’t time to leer at her girlfriend even if she didn’t get a chance to ogle her in a dress. No, Darling Charming was not only a lady, but a hero and she would act accordingly, there were damsels to save after all and no one was better at saving damsels than her. 

“Hello there Raven, it’s good to see you,” the charming princess said greeting her host. 

“Hey Darling,” Raven answered with a cringey smile, Cerise had obviously gotten enough time to explain the situation, “long time no see,” she joked halfheartedly. “Cerise said that Apple had something to say to me,” she said more than asked. 

“Yeah, she drank some of the punch at the dance, according to Kitty it wasn’t that strong but Apple’s a weak drunk,” Darling said shaking her head. “I suppose we’re lucky enough that she isn’t a wild drunk of a violent drunk. She actually seems a lot more self-aware than usual surprisingly enough.” 

“Bout time that spoiled princess thought of someone other than herself,” Cerise said with a frown.

“Cerise,” Darling hissed, her lady love wasn’t wrong exactly, but still she wished she wouldn’t badmouth the future Snow White in front of Raven. 

“She’s nice when she wants to Darling, but that doesn’t mean that Apple can’t be incredibly selfish and self-absorbed. If she’s going to tear into Raven for beating out to become Thronecoming Queen, then she deserves to be taken down a peg.” 

“Listen,” Raven cut in standing up from her bed, “I appreciate the two of you looking out for us. But I think we’re going to be fine,” she said not really sounding believable, “Apple and I have always been on opposite sides, but we’re always able to talk to each other honestly. Let me hear what Apple has to say, when morning comes I’m sure we’ll still be friends,” she said emanating the same aura of strength she did when she refused to sign the story book more than a year ago. 

“Alright Raven,” Cerise said catching Darling’s eye, there was a moment of understanding between the two and Darling nodded in encouraging. “We’ll let you fight your own battles. Still, we know that you care about Apple a lot,” she said emphasizing that there was a lot left unsaid. “But you need to make sure that you listen to whatever she says and take care of yourself first.” 

“I can’t promise that Cerise,” Raven said sadly. 

“I know you can’t,” Cerise said with a sigh. 

Before anything else could be said the dorm room door opened with a bang and in stepped Apple, with her face made up back like normal. Darling had to admit, as princess powers go, able to go from a weeping mess to made up for a ball in minutes was a pretty good one, one that Apple White used like Darling wielded her swords. “My make ups all fixed now Darling,” Apple managed to mumble a bit, “so can I come into my room now,” she wasn’t asking. 

Darling and Cerise could only stare at the future Snow White in shock, less than 10 minutes ago she was a blubbering mess and unable to walk a few feet without falling over. Now she looked like she was ready to be crowned Thronecoming Queen not tearing into her roommate. “Apple,” Ashlynn said grabbing Apple’s shoulder trying to make one last attempt to dissuade Apple. 

“No Ashlynn,” Apple said shaking Ashlynn’s hand off, “I have something to say and I’m not putting it off anymore,” she declared. She lifted up her head and met Raven’s eyes, for a moment everyone was silent. Then a moment later before anyone can blink Apple was on top of Raven tackling her onto the witch’s bed. 

There were sounds of someone crying and Darling and Cerise moved to drag Apple off of her villain but they saw them. Apple wasn’t hurting Raven, in fact she was nestled within her villain’s bosom and the cries came from her. “I’m sorry Raven, I’m so sorry,” she sobbed like a little girl into Raven’s chest. 

Raven managed to get up a bit so she was sitting down on the edge of her bed instead of being flopped over on her back. Apple managed to shift so she was crying into Raven’s lap instead of crushing her chest. “I thought you said she was angry with me,” she hissed as quietly as she could to Cerise and Darling who could only shrug since they were as lost as she was. 

Raven could handle a drunk angry Apple, or at least she figured she could endure her tantrum. But sad Apple, whenever Apple pouted when she didn’t get her way Raven felt like she should lasso the stars from the sky just to make her smile. To see her roommate, frienemy, and not so secret crush, crying over her and apologizing to her over something she didn’t understand… well it tore the young witch’s heart apart. “It’s okay,” she said not even knowing why, in truth she knew in her heart that with Apple like this there was little Raven wouldn’t forgive her for if asked. 

“No it’s not okay,” Apple said as she shook her head as wildly as she could without leaving the shelter of Raven’s lap. “I’m awful I’ve always been awful to you Raven, and and you’re so amazing for putting up with me for so long, but I don’t deserve your goodness. I don’t deserve you,” she said that last part as a whisper. 

“Apple it’s fine,” Raven said trying to peel Apple’s head off of her lap so they could talk. Unfortunately that lead to her seeing Apple’s tear stained face and her beautiful blue eyes glistening like sapphires and it felt like Cupid shot her. She had to look up at her friends who were watching the scene with fascination just to make sure the pink haired goddess wasn’t among them. 

“Raven! Stop being your amazing forgiving self for once in your life,” Apple said pounding lightly on Raven’s chest to get her to stop. “I’ve bullied you, forced you to live with me, I’ve belittled your wants and desires when you wanted to be yourself, I released your mother and kept her a secret so she would make you be evil. All just for my story, for a story I hurt someone who cared about me as Apple and not the future Snow White. You’re good and I’m rotten, I’m a rotten Apple,” she said with a humorless laugh. 

“Apple, this isn’t me being nice,” Raven said cupping Apple’s face, “you’ve done a lot of bad things, but you’ve done your best to make up for them as well. After I signed my name in the book and embraced my darkness you stepped in front of me to stop me from jumping off the end with that monstrous grin on my face. After you released my mom, you realized what did and you charged into battle to make things right. Yes you can be stubborn and selfish at times, and far too obsessed with your fairy tale, but you’re also sweet and kind, and wonderful Apple. You claim that you’re a poison Apple, but it doesn’t matter to me I’d still pick you every time,” she said giving her roommate a kind smile. 

For a moment Apple was quiet and just stared at Raven in awesome before more tears fell and she let out a laugh, a real one this time. “You see,” Apple said wiping her eyes, “that’s why you’re so amazing.” Then she paused again, “t-that’s why you should be the hero of our story, Raven. It’s not fair that I’m destined to be the hero because of my blood and you’re supposed to be the villain because of who your mother is. You’re better than I am, Raven you should be the hero of our story. You’d even make a better Snow White than I’d ever be.” 

That shocked Raven and the other girls most of all. They never thought that Apple Flipping White would ever admit that someone was more fit to play the role of Snow White in the future than her, especially not Raven Queen of all people. “Apple I hardly think I’d make a good Snow White, I’m nothing like you or your mom.” 

“I know that silly,” Apple said shaking her head, “but you’re sweet and kind and the prettiest girl in the land,” she managed to say as she climbed up straddling Raven’s lap to get a better look at her roommate. For her part Raven’s face was as red as one of Apple’s apples due to the combination of the compliments and that her crush was literally in her lap. “You’re like the original Snow White, beautiful beloved by all; you even look like she’s supposed, definitely more than I do.” 

“Apple,” Raven said trying to push her off her lap as gently as possible, “I think that punch is going to your head, I look nothing like Snow White is supposed to, besides you’re much prettier than I am.” 

“No I’m not,” Apple said sharply, now that she had something to focus on she was moving like a battering ram. “And maybe it is going to my head but it’s doing wonders. You could fit the mold of the sweet and loving Snow White better than my mother or me. You have skin as pale as freshly fallen snow,” she said cupping Raven’s face. 

“Yeah I look like a zombie,” Raven said putting herself down. 

“

No Raven,” Apple said shaking her head more than she needed to, “I’d look silly as pale as you like I hadn’t seen the sun in years. But it works for you, like you’re an angel stepping out of the darkness. “Which brings me to your hair,” Apple said, gently running her fingers through it. 

“Well my hair might be black, but it’s not as black as ebony,” Raven said struggling to argue as Apple’s closeness made her wish she had the courage to just shut her up with a kiss. But she wouldn’t, Apple was normally pretty clingy so it made sense that she would be a touchy feely drunk and it would be wrong to take advantage of her sweet if delirious friend/crush. 

“It’s blacker than mine see,” Apple said bringing up a lock of Raven’s hair and used it to hide her eyes, “you can’t see me,” she said with a giggle. “Besides,” she said getting as serious as she could while drunk and in Raven’s lap, “the widely accepted verse is ‘hair as black as night,’ not ebony, I doubt that even the original Snow White had hair that dark.” 

“Still, my hair’s not going to be confused with the night either,” she said taking her hair back from Apple but smiling all the same. She couldn’t help it when Apple was being this cute, she knew nothing would ever come from it, but she couldn’t stop that pleasant feeling that bloomed in her chest every time the other princess looked at her. 

“It’s still mostly black and even if it wasn’t, your hair is beautiful it reminds me of the sunset,” Apple said sliding her hand passed Raven’s face and gently ran her hand through the the witches hair. “Sunset is the my favorite time of day, it’s when the sky is painted the most beautiful colors, soft pastel pinks, warm oranges, majestic purples,” Apple said absentmindedly kissing one of Raven’s purple locks as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Seeing Apple like this was frying Raven’s brain she knew she shouldn’t try anything for the sake of her morality and her friendship with Apple. Another part of her, a small but vocal part of her that was actually closer to Apple than to Raven’s brain at the moment, was screaming at her telling her to gather up some of that Evil Queen selfishness and claim Apple for her own. 

“Well what about my lips Apple,” Raven said trying dispel the lewder voice she tried to forget was inside of her at times. “Snow White’s supposed to have skin as white as snow, hair as black as ebony, or night I guess, and lips as red as blood. My lips are purple, they’ve always been my color,” that was true. As a Queen, Raven, like her mother and every other female member of the Queen line had their lips naturally tinted purple. The current Evil Queen had told Raven when she was young that it was just something that happened with their family, they weren’t magically induced or way to clash with the White family to mock their bloody lips, despite what the peasants said. 

“Well you’ve got me there,” Apple said carefully as she stared at Raven’s lips with a White hot intensity. “They’re really pretty and they look really soft,” she said thoughtfully, “but they aren’t red. You look good in purple, but I don’t’ think I’ve seen you wear makeup that isn’t dark.” 

“It does come with being the daughter of the Evil Queen,” Raven said trying to laugh it off. 

“Still, maybe we could test how you’d look with red on your lips, mine would work,” Apple suggested, “with your permission of course.” 

“Okay Apple, you can try and put your lipstick on me,” Raven said glad both that Apple was calming down from her frenzy and that she was at going to get off of her lap for a few moments. She liked the feeling of Apple on top of her, but since it wasn’t what haunted her dreams it was more just an uncomfortable heat blooming in her body that she wasn’t able to do anything about. Even if the blonde princess made her lap her seat again at least while she rummaged around her giant vanity for the right color to match Raven’s tone giving her time to compose herself. 

That was the plan at least, but Apple had a different idea. One moment the two of them were talking face to face and in the next Apple’s lips captured Raven’s. It was like the first time she used magic, warmth, no heat flooded through her body, her heart pounded so hard she thought it would leap out of her chest. For a moment she thought she would explode from the raw sensations tearing through her head and her body, but when Apple’s arms wrapped around her, Raven knew there wasn’t a safer place in any land. 

It was strange being the more submissive party, in all of her dreams and fantasies Apple was the less experienced one and she took great pleasure in showing her the ropes… so to speak. After all, Raven knew she had kissed more people in her life than Apple, granted she had kissed Dexter mostly during the brief time they dated and his kisses weren’t exactly the best. While Apple, despite being betrothed to Daring since they were infants, had only kissed her so called Prince Charming, or had been kissed by him as it were. And that kiss was so awful to watch much less endure. Now that Apple was happy and healthy Raven could admit that was glad she hadn’t woken up to be forced to bare Daring’s lips. 

But she pushed those thoughts away as she melted into Apple’s arms, she didn’t want to think of Daring or Dexter right now, not when Apple’s lips felt so good against her own. After several moments though, several moments that were too short in Raven’s opinion, Apple pulled away leaving Raven’s lips lonely and cold. The Apple’s hair cropped the princess’ face leaving Raven bathed in a sea of gold with only Apple’s red cheeks to stare at and sapphire eyes to gaze into. “I’ve wanted to do that since Spellementary school,” Apple said giggling happily like all the misery that choked her up spilled out of her with that kiss. “Though I must say, while you do look dashing in red, purple is definitely more your color, more Raven,” she said full of natural whimsy. When Raven remained wide eyed below her though her smile fell, “I think might I misread the situation.” 

“No,” Raven practically shouted not wanting Apple to think she didn’t enjoy the greatest kiss of her life with her, “I mean…,” she said trying to put on an air of cool composure even if she was being a huge nerd about it. “I was expecting you to put lipstick on me n-not that,” she said catching her breathe. “Not that I didn’t like that, I really really liked it, trust me, that was easily the best kiss of my life by a huge amount. But I just didn’t expect it, I didn’t expect you to feel the same way that I do,” she said the last part softer as if she still didn’t believe it and didn’t want to jinx it. 

“I’ve always been in love with you Raven,” Apple said with as much fire and determination she could muster in her drunken stupor. It filled Raven’s belly with a surprising amount of fire of its own. “I’ve never been brave enough to say it, too busy playing it safe with playing my part in our story, that way you’d always have to be a part in my life,” she said as tears started to fall from her face again, “like I said, I’m bad, I’m selfish, I’m -,” she started to say. 

Luckily she was silenced by Raven’s lips captured her own this time. This kiss was shorter than the other, more a peck to silence her ranting apple, but no less passionate and loving. “We can both be better Apple, but I think we’d be better together,” she said. For a moment the two of them just stared at each other, sapphires meeting amethysts, if they were in a world of their own. 

Of course, they weren’t alone, before either of them could say anything a loud aw went through the room. Freezing up the two of them slowly craned their heads only now remembering that they weren’t alone. All the girls, save Cerise for feinted disinterest and Kitty who looked like she was about to hack up a hairball, watched the two of them as if they were the most romantic fairytale of them all. And who’s to say they weren’t? And being a bunch of princess and love goddesses, and Maddie… they let out the biggest aww Ever After ever heard. 

“Get it girl,” Briar screamed in happiness, not sure who which princess she was talking to but she was excited either way. 

“I’m glad they finally noticed us again,” Cerise said to Darling who was actually watching the two of them with rapped attention. “I was wondering if they would notice us before they got started on the next generation with us in the room.” 

“Cerise,” Raven hissed, her cheeks gaining a bit of a purple hue, it was an embarrassing situation to be in after all. She didn’t mind people knowing her feelings for Apple or that they were a couple, but to be confessed to in front of so many of their friends was different entirely. 

Apple blushed like Raven, but unlike her lady love there was a thoughtful dizzy look on her face. She was imagining what it would be like to have children with Raven, it wasn’t the first time she had such fantasies, though she would only admit to herself that most of those fantasies were in the act of making children not just having them. But now she could clearly picture at least half a dozen mixed and matched children that looked like her and Raven. Messes of blonde and purple hair running around in the throne room while the two of them watched from their twin thrones as queens of the realm. Now that was the fairy tale happy ending that Apple wanted to be a part of. “Our children will be gorgeous,” she admitted absently daydreaming. 

“Apple,” Raven whined half-heartedly as she tried to rein in her ladyfriend, “it’s a bit early to be talking about kids.” She couldn’t help the warm feeling in her heart hearing Apple plan for their future it was a lot to take in in under 10 minutes with everything else that just happened. 

“But they’d be beautiful,” Apple said rounding on her new girl with a smile that could only be described as manic. “Your luxurious hair and fair skin, my sapphire eyes and red lips, at least one of them would be the perfect Snow White,” she said happily. Everyone else cringed hoping that this wasn’t just her attempt to breed the perfect Snow White for the next generation. But luckily Apple abated those fears without even reading the room, “I mean obviously she won’t have an Evil Queen so she won’t be a Snow White like my mother, but at least one of our children should look the part perfectly. Unless one of our other daughters bullies her, one who inherits your magical gifts. What if she becomes the next Evil Queen, what are we going to do Raven,” Apple demanded as she started crying again and practically tackled Raven into a hug. 

“Apple,” Raven said as gently as she could to stop her princess’s tears, but that didn’t work. She knew she shouldn’t find this whole thing funny, but she couldn’t help but snort a bit over her sort of girlfriend crying over hypothetical daughters after they just got together a few minutes ago. “Okay Apple enough is enough,” Raven said slowly taking the hands of the surprisingly strong princess off of her and holding both in her own. “This has been a very emotional time for you, for the both of us, you’re still drunk off your ass. How much did she have by the way,” Raven asked the other girls. 

“Like a cup or two of the punch,” Briar said embarrassed for her lightweight of a friend. 

“Wow,” Raven said with a snort over her girlfriend who started pouting, “you’re such a lightweight when it comes to alcohol aren’t you,” she said shaking her head. 

“Well me being a weak drunk got me to finally confess my feelings for you so I’ll count it as a win,” Apple said defending herself. 

“I will too,” Raven said giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek; Apple was just too cute for either of their own goods. “But when we do get married you’re not having any champagne I don’t care if it’s tradition or not.” 

Surprisingly Apple didn’t squeal loud enough to break any mirrors, she just laid back into Raven’s bed smiling contently. “I’d like to remember our wedding so I think that’d be okay. Speaking of which,” the princess said abruptly shooting up from her cushiony cocoon. “I’ll be right back,” she said getting up moving to her desk. 

“You know you guys don’t have to stay here anymore,” Raven said to the other girls as they watched Apple rummage around her desk obviously looking for something. 

“Not on your life Queen,” Kitty said ecstatic as she watched Apple struggling to write something out. “This has been pretty much the greatest show in Ever After so far with the so called Fairest trying to work up a confession, a proposal, and a consummation all in a drunken stupor. I mean I was expecting a bit of punching and maybe some sloppy kisses from the way she was going on in the hallway, but this is better.” 

“I’m done,” Apple shouted suddenly standing up flourishing 2 pieces of paper. “This,” she said gesturing with her left hand, “is a little insurance for tomorrow, in case I’m a dummy. And this,” she said gesturing with her right, “is for Kitty,” she said before pushing the piece of paper into the arms of the daughter of the Cheshire Cat. “Now I’m going to pass out because I’m not sure how much choice I have in the matter so goodnight to you all. Coming roomie,” she asked giving Raven a smoky look, they wouldn’t have expected Apple to be able to give such a look so much for being pure as freshly fallen snow. 

Her cheeks stained crimson, Raven barely managed to mumble an “in a minute,” before Apple collapsed on the witches bed. Within moments she was snoring and the other girls managed to let go of the breath they didn’t know they were holding. It was just an odd, stressful night overall, but it had a happy ending so there was that. 

“What did she give you Kitty,” Maddie asked curious now that the White Princess was sawing logs in her ‘villain’s’ bed. 

For a moment the mischief maker didn’t respond to her mate as she read Apple’s note, but the other girl’s noticed as she read her smile got bigger and bigger, even for her. “Oh my fairy godmother,” she exclaimed practically jumping up and down in excitement, “I didn’t think this night could go any better but this takes the cake,” she said actually kissing the note before waving it around manically as if it were made of gold. 

“Stop acting crazy and just tell us what it says,” Briar asked frustrated that they weren’t getting answers. 

“You girls can read it for yourselves,” Kitty said proudly displaying Apple’s note. 

“I, Apple White, of the sanest mind she has been in years have just confessed my undying love for Raven Queen. I am currently inebriated but am sure that the moment happened. I do however, know myself, tomorrow on the morn I may not feel as brave as I do tonight with liquid courage flowing through me and may pretend this night never happened. Doing so will most hurt the feelings of my beloved Raven and that is something that I cannot allow. My drunken confession has happened and I am more than pleased with the results so I cannot allow my normal self to ruin my heart’s desire. As such that is why I am giving Kitty Cheshire the right not teleport me into the shallow end of any nearby lakes until I stop being a fool and admit what happened tonight was real.” 

Apple White, Princess of Ever After

“She was drunk and she wrote this,” Cerise said taking the note from Kitty and looking at it as if it was written in hieroglyphics. “She was at her desk for less than five minutes, I think this is a legally binding document, it even has her seal,” she said pointing at the red wax apple with a crown. 

“I can’t believe this,” Darling said taking the note from her girlfriend. After a few moments to study the note she finally chimed up, “I had to give her a piggyback ride because she couldn’t walk down the hall without crashing into every wall in sight, but apparently drunk Apple has enough cognizant ability to draft a legal document and sign her name, beautifully I might add,” she said observing the neatness of Apple’s signature. 

“You are not throwing Apple into any lakes Kitty,” Raven said putting her foot down in defense of her lady love. 

“Not throwing Queen,” Kitty said pouting, “teleporting, it’s much safer and a lot more fun. Well at least fun for me.” 

“You’re still not doing it.” 

“The Heir to Ever After has issued a royal decree,” Kitty said adopting a gallant character for the time being, “it would be treason to go against my princess’s orders.” 

“You’re from Wonderland, Apple isn’t even your princess,” Raven exploded. 

“Yeah but for a chance to dump her in a lake, I’m willing to pretend,” Kitty said smugly. “Besides don’t pretend you don’t want to see your girlfriend dumped in a lake. It will be hilarious for everyone else, and you get to see Apple dripping wet, win win.” 

Fighting off a blush at the idea of Apple soaked to the bone and throwing her golden mane of hair behind her like some sort of fashion model from a wet dream, Raven cleared her throat, (Note1.) “you know what, I’m exhausted and I don’t feel like having this conversation right now. We’ll see what happens in the morning, but I have faith in my… in my Apple,” she said defiant and hopeful at the same time. 

Kitty stared at her for a moment but decided it wasn’t worth pissing off the powerful witch who was blissed out on good happy feelings. And despite the idea of teleporting Apple White into the nearest lakes for weeks until she opened up her eyes giving Kitty a nice warm feeling on the inside, she did want Raven and Apple to be happy together. Completely for her mate’s sake, Maddie would be sad if Raven got her heart broken and if there was one thing Kitty couldn’t stand it was a sad hatter. Still, she felt she wouldn’t be her if she didn’t get one last dig in, “fine we’re going, but I’m not sure if you should Charming,” she said turning to Darling. “I mean as a sworn hero isn’t it your job to make sure nothing happens to sleeping maidens while their villains are in the room? We want to make sure our dear Apple White remembers being ravished by her Raven,” she said in a sing song tone. 

“It’s like the whole world wants my cheeks painted red,” Raven mumbled in frustration. 

Darling unsurprisingly came to her rescue, “I’m sure we can trust Raven to leave Apple unmolested tonight. She could have had Apple any time with the way she was acting, hell our future queen would still probably enjoy being woken like that by Raven than she did by my CPR. Still Raven, get some sleep,” she said patting Raven on her shoulder. And at that Darling pushed the other girls out of the room leaving Raven alone with Apple White, her lady love in her bed, a bed that had never looked so inviting. 

Part of her wanted to do a levitation spell on Apple to put her in her own bed, but she couldn’t bring herself to. Instead she took a spot by the edge of the bed as far away from Apple as she could without falling off. “Good night Apple,” she said kissing Apple on the forehead, “I love and I still will tomorrow, I hope you will too, but I promise, I’ll wait until you are ready in your whole mind.” It wasn’t the way she imagined the first night she spent with Apple in a bed, but she wanted to make sure they both woke up without regrets. With that she laid down and closed her eyes soon, sleep took her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note1: During the writing of this story it branched off a lot. It seemed to take an angstier turn so I took it out of the story, but I thought maybe someone would like to see where it could have gone  
> “no, I don’t care how funny you think it is, I’m not letting you dump Apple into a lake, she can barely swim as it is, she’s terrified of drowning.”  
> “Duh Raven, that’s why she gave me permission to do it,” Kitty said as if it was obvious. “She wants to be punished if she acts like the prissy mommy’s girl she normally acts like and pretends the two of you didn’t just confess your love for each other. It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if she didn’t have something to fear.”  
> “Listen Raven,” Maddie said stepping in between her mate and her best friend, “I’m not saying we should torture Apple or anything,” she said giving Kitty a look. Kitty just gave her the cute kitten eyes that they both knew she was a false as a coin with three sides. “But it might due her some good to get a wakeup call, tea and crumpets Raven even Apple thinks she needs it.” Raven looked like she was going to interrupt but Maddie raised her hand to stop her bestie. “Raven, you know I love you and you know that I know that you love Apple,” she said as carefully as she could in her one wonderlandish way, “and as someone who loves you I need to tell you that you have a huge blindspot when it comes to Apple White, you always have, I know it, you know it, all of our friends know it, gosh darn it I’m sure Apple knows it. I’m happy your together, I’m already planning a hattastic tea party to celebrate tomorrow. But for that party to happen you still need to be together tomorrow. Do you get what I’m saying?”  
> For a moment Raven was silent, wanting to deny what was in front of her, she wanted to say it wouldn’t come to that, and she believed it wouldn’t, she had faith in Apple. But then, Apple didn’t have much faith in Apple right now. “Yeah Maddie, I get it,” she mumbled a bit but the words came out all the same.  
> “Maybe Apple will surprise herself and not act like she doesn’t remember, or maybe she really won’t,” Darling chimed in, “regardless I believe in happy endings. Not like in the stories we grew up with, not like our parents playing their parts in our family’s stories. But the real ones,” she said quickly sharing a look with Cerise who gave her a smile. “So for now, let’s believe in Apple and in you and see what tomorrow brings alright,” she said pulling Raven into a hug. She knew how hard it was for the other girl to hope and to let herself be happy, but she had a good feeling about these to and as a Charming her good feelings tended to be right. “Now get some sleep, I’m sure everything will be fine in the morning,” she said giving the other girl a smile that would make her family proud.


End file.
